gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSS-178HC Freerider Gundam Wild
The MSS-178HC Freerider Gundam Wild (also known as Freerider 01, Freerider Wild, or Gundam Wild) is a customized experimental mobile suit featured in New World Panic Gundam Freerider. It is piloted by Harry Waide Technology & Combat Characteristics By the third century of the Universal Century, constant use of the Minovsky particle has led to its proliferation across the air supply of the Earth, with a significant 8% chunk dedicated to it and its offshoot mutations and variants. The original Freerider series, five testbed mobile suits meant to help in the development of the Omega (ω) Gundam, were designed with a specialized Minovsky Surf System which would use the particles as a stable wavepoint which would allow objects to obtain high speed flight capabilities regardless of aerodynamics. The counterculture group Ride the Wave, in an act of defiance, stole five of these Freeriders and customized them to their own preferences. The MSS-178HC Freerider Gundam Wild is the first of this series, Freerider 01, taken by the leader of Ride the Wave, Harry Waide. Though the Wild is his personal mobile suit, it was not personally customized like the rest of the later Freeriders were, instead being custom painted then later on getting additions made by other Ride the Wave members. Because of this, the overall profile of the Wild remains the same outside of small minute changes. It is the only Freerider of the five to be fully made of its original Gundarium ω (omega) alloy, allowing it a high degree of survivability due to its intrinsic properties such as high resistance to physical force and innate anti-beam coating. Like its sister units, the Wild contains magnetic coated parts within its joint units, giving it a high amount of mobility as well as allowing it to use its AMBAC system smoothly whilst in high speed. The main feature of the Freerider Gundams is the Minovsky Surf System, utilized with a Waverider/Base Jabber-type platform called the M-SURF Boardrider. Vents on the board act to spread out a stream of Minovsky particles along the horizontal plane of the Freerider. By polarizing the closest particles in the atmosphere in the immediate vicinity of the board and creating a constantly-in-flux unstable I-field, the unit can essentially achieve self-sustaining flight by essentially surfing through the air. By creating a magnetic force around the board, the unit can be propelled by the unstable I-field across vast distances at high speeds. Because of the low amount of Minovsky particles that are permanently part of the atmosphere, the unit isn't trapped vertically or horizontally by the I-field, allowing for smooth three dimensional movement. Because of how the Surf System works, a trail of energized particles is left behind that, at the source behind the board, have similar properties to a high intensity beam saber. For the sake of independent use, the Freerider also has a pair of thrusters on its back for traditional propulsion and air nozzles which act to push it in certain directions within low gravity vacuums such as outer space. A design idea of the original Freerider project that made its way to the five testbed units was the Mobile Track System. Rather than a normal cockpit, the pilot would use their whole body as the controls to the Mobile suit. They would be suspended in the middle of an I-field within the chest cavity of the Freerider and would have their movement match the positioning of the mobile suit with 1-to-1 accuracy. The only things that the pilot would be equipped with are a pair of gloves which allow the pilot the same controls they would have in a regular cockpit and a miniaturized version of the Boardrider which is fully operational. Due to the Nanocompact Minovsky reactor, an entire deck of the chest cavity is mostly hollow, allowing room for the Mobile Track System and a series of optional passenger seats on the sides of system array. The Wild's armaments include a pair of hipower Vulcan machine guns, an added pair of Gatlings stored in the forearms underneath extra armor, and a pair of specialized Extension beam sabers within the backings of its arms. An added pair of folding beam revolvers are stored within the side skirts of the unit. The Wild can be equipped with a beam rifle, a beam launcher, a back-mounted I-FSDR (I-Field Speed Delivery Rifle), and a standard shield. Armaments Special Features & Equipment History Trivia *The term Wild means, in relation to locations or wilderness, being uninhabited, uncultivated, or inhospitable. Colloquially, the wilderness are referred to as nature. It is usually used to reference regions in which there is no human development or any kind. When it comes to people, wild is used to refer to someone as animalistic or uncontrollable. **For an area to be defined as wilderness or a wildland, they must be regions generally undisturbed by human activity. After classification, they are put under a preserve in which no outside force can tamper with the closed off environment. **The term nature refers to the material world and life in general, or when it specifically comes to Earth, its geology and wildlife. The word nature finds its roots in the Greek word φύσις (physis) which refers to "the intrinsic characteristics that plants, animals, and other features of the world develop of their own accord". Furthermore, nature comes directly from the Latin word natura, which in ancient times literally meant rebirth. Category:Custom Mobile Suits